The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery system that utilizes metallic end plates that are coupled to end portions of pouch battery cells of a battery module to transfer heat energy from the pouch battery cells to a refrigerant flowing through the metallic end plates, without utilizing internal cooling fins disposed between the pouch battery cells.